


Time to Smell the Flowers

by the_eel_barak_obama



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bilbo is a sassy gay ball of fluff, M/M, Thorin has flower allergies and is embarassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eel_barak_obama/pseuds/the_eel_barak_obama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “I rented the apartment above your flower shop and in the last two months you've gotten a new flower I’m allergic to so I keep buying bouquets until I can figure out which kind it is.”</p><p>Bilbo owns a flower shop and for weeks "Mr. Broody" comes in everyday and buys flowers without ever saying anything and Bilbo's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Smell the Flowers

Bilbo looked at the clock in anticipation; the man above his shop had been coming in everyday for the past week at the same time without fail. He never spoke, just chose a bouquet of flowers everyday. It was never a specific type or color, he chose something new each time, paid and walked out. And it was starting to nag at him.

The bell above the door let out a chime and the tall, muscular bulk of a man walked in with a scowl. Just like always.

“Hello! Maybe this time you’ll let me make up a nicer bouquet for your lucky lady?” Bilbo greeted and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t fishing for information. Because good gods in heaven, that man was gorgeous with his short well-groomed beard and piercing blue eyes. Blue eyes that looked slightly red and irritated. Blue eyes that were glaring at him. Oh.

“No. These are fine.” _Mr. Broody, that’s what I should call him._ Bilbo rang up the flowers and the newly dubbed Mr. Broody left, Bilbo enjoying the way his jeans fit just right as he did so.

This continued to happen for another week before Bilbo’s curiosity got the best of him.

“What could you have possibly done to your girlfriend that she hasn’t forgiven you yet? You’ve been in here every day for 2 weeks; if you ask my opinion she isn’t the kind of person you want around if she’s milking you for apologies this much.” Mr. Broody had a look of shock on his face. Well it’s an improvement from the glare, oh never mind, glare’s back.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” The man ground out. “I have an allergy to one of the flowers you sell and it’s been driving me mad.” _And I like coming in to see you_ , he added silently in a less aggravated tone.

“What? Seriously? Why didn’t you just ask me to help you figure it out?” Bilbo questioned and looked at the man with confusion wrinkling his brow. The man’s eyes widened and he mumbled under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said, I didn’t think of that.” Mr. Broody stated, his cheeks darkening slightly.

Bilbo grinned and proceeded to pull out a notebook from under the counter. “When did you start having a reaction? No, don’t look at me like that; you need to stop wasting my flowers just so you can throw them in the trash.”

Thorin sighed and ran a hand through his hair; there was no way of getting out of this now. “About a month ago.”

Bilbo paged through the notebook and stopped on a page that had a list of about 40 different types of flowers. Running his finger down the list he counted a total of 6 new orders and with a quick smile at Thorin walked off silently to collect them from the back.

Thorin for his part had been admiring the florist’s profile and was quite confused as he suddenly walked away without a single word, before looking down at the notebook and noticing it was actually a ledger of flower orders with the usual roses, lilies and orchids interspersed with flowers he didn’t recognize let alone think he could pronounce if he tried _. Lamprocapnos spectabilis? That doesn’t sound pleasant at all it sounds like something a doctor would do…_

The golden haired florist came back out carrying a handful of different flowers and Thorin leaned back from where he was bent over the list. “Okay, these are newest flowers that I started ordering. I looked through the list and you had bought most of what’s on there, you know the usual stuff, roses, orchids and the like but these are some more uncommon ones that a friend of mine grows and doesn’t want to go to waste.”

He nodded and sneezed before he knew what hit him. Already his eyes had started watering slightly and he could feel another sneeze coming on.

Bilbo looked on with concern and decided to speed up the process by shoving one of the flowers under the man’s nose after he sneezed again. Thorin looked surprised but sniffed and shook his head at the florist. They got through 2 more flowers before they found it, the cause of endlessly itchy eyes and sneezing.

Thorin pulled back and sneezed twice more before turning to Bilbo and nodding. Bilbo brought the flower further away from Thorin’s face so he could get a proper look at what had been giving him grief for almost a month.

The flower itself looked innocent enough, a white and blue configuration of differently sized petals in 2 rings around an odd looking center bit.

“The Passion flower, huh, I’ve never heard of someone being this affected by it but I guess there’s a first time for everything.” Bilbo said with a slight smile, “In any case, I’ll tell Beorn to stop sending it.”

Thorin looked shocked at that, “You don’t have to do that just for me. I was more cur-“

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t a big seller anyway.” Bilbo cut in, still smiling. He was looking up at Thorin in a way that had him swallowing and wishing he could just lean down and kiss him like he’d been wanting to since the first day he walked in the shop. Thorin mentally shook himself.

“I’d still like to make it up to you somehow.”

At that Bilbo got a mischievous look in his eye. “Well then, maybe you could start by telling me your name.”

“Uh, Thorin. My name is Thorin.” He replied, his face reddening once again at Bilbo’s smirking face.

“Well Thorin,” and oh that was unfair his name should not be able to roll off someone’s tongue like that, “how about you pick me up here tonight at 6 and we go for a drink?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Lamprocapnos spectabilis and the Passion flower are both real flowers and are really pretty so you should check them out (Lamprocapnos spectabilis is better known as the Bleeding Heart).


End file.
